Anything and Everything
by baka-baka
Summary: One Shot. Inuyasha and Kagome both wish on a shooting star, what will happen? IKAG


He was there again, in the same spot as always, staring up at the starry sky. His silver hair glistened in the moon light as his honey gold eyes reflected the light from the heavens. Kagome had to wonder again, what was he thinking about?  
  
**_What Do You Dream About   
  
Look At The Stars Honey  
  
All You Gotta Do Is Pick One Out  
  
And It's There For You  
  
I'll Be The One Who Makes  
  
Your Every Dream Come True_  
**  
Quietly, the girl walked up beside him, taking a liking to the beautiful night sky as well, "It's defiantly easy on the eyes, huh?" She questioned softly.  
  
Inuyasha nodded, knowing Kagome had been there, watching him the whole time, "Why arn't you asleep?"  
  
The miko shrugged, "I've got a lot on my mind."   
  
Suddenly, a bright shimmer shot across the night sky, leaving a light sparkling trail in it's path, "Shooting star," Kagome breathed.   
  
"Yeah, why don't you make a wish?"  
  
The girl shook her head, smiling up at the boy beside her, "Nah, it's your turn."   
  
Inuyasha blinked down at her for a second before raising his eyes again up to the sky.  
  
_**Close Your Eyes And Baby  
  
Make A Wish And Baby  
  
I'll Give You Anything And Everything  
  
**_Kagome watched Inuyasha carefully as he closed his eyes briefly. She couldn't hold back the sudden since of dread at his actions. What was he wishing for?   
  
She knew what she **wanted **him to wish for...it was the same thing she wished for herself. To be with him. Whether, beside or in back of, she never wanted to leave him. She wanted him to wish to be with her too. But there was someone else...  
  
Someone else she knew he saw reflecting up in the stars every night. Someone who she could never live up to because she'd always be in second place. But that didn't stop her from trying...  
  
_**The Sky's The Limit And My Heart Is In It  
  
I'll Give You Anything And Everything  
  
Anything And Everything**  
_  
"Kagome, are you okay?" The hanyou's words snapped the girl back to reality.  
  
"Yes I'm fine." She tried to cover her spacing with a laugh but even that was fake.   
  
Coughing and putting on a serous face, Kagome decided to break the silence with a simple, "Soooo, what did ya wish for?" Sure it was breaking the rules but...  
  
"I--" Inuyasha seemed about to answer before, "You should tell me what you wished for last time first."  
  
Oh.

Great.

Kagome blushed a dark red she hoped he couldn't see, "It was nothing really...just a wish--"  
  
_**Where Do You Want To Go   
  
Look At The World Baby  
  
All You Gotta Do Is Just Say So  
  
And I'll Take You There  
  
Oh Yeah You Know That  
  
Love Can Take You Anywhere**  
_  
Inuyasha nudged her face playfully, "Any wish is a wish none-the-less...Give it a try."  
  
"Ummm...well,"   
  
_'think, think'  
_  
"I wished that Miroku would quit being a pervert so Sango-chan can stop being grumpy."  
  
Inuyasha's eye twitched, "Kagome...I can tell when you're lying."  
  
The miko cringed slightly and ran a hand threw her long raven-black locks, "Listen, I'd tell you, except...except, it's probably not something you want to hear...I mean, really..."  
  
_**Close Your Eyes And Baby  
  
Make A Wish And Baby  
  
I'll Give You Anything And Everything  
  
The Sky's The Limit And My Heart Is In It  
  
I'll Give You Anything And Everything  
  
Anything And Everything**  
_  
"I want to know."   
  
Kagome gulped. What did she have to loose? What did she really have to loose? Nothing, except...her heart of course.  
  
"Remember, a long time ago...when I told you that I wanted to be with you?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded and Kagome continued, "I meant what I said. I-I want to be with you Inuyasha...so that's what I wished for."  
  
_**I Could Spoil You  
  
Make It Easy  
  
Make You Happy If You Let Me  
  
Won't You Let Me  
**_  
The girl waited for his laughter, his words and actions that would hurt her to no end. Instead...nothing came. Not even a single chuckle.  
  
Kagome looked up.  
  
**_I'll Be The One Who Makes  
  
Your Every Dream Come True_  
  
**"Looks like more then one person can wish for the same thing." Inuyasha said quietly, keeping his gaze focused upon the stars.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as she took in his words. _'He...he wants to be with me too...?'  
_  
_**Close Your Eyes And Baby  
  
Make A Wish And Baby  
  
I'll Give You Anything And Everything  
  
The Sky's The Limit And My Heart Is In It  
  
I'll Give You Anything And Everything**  
_  
The miko opened her mouth to speak but no words came...what could she say?   
  
The cool peacefulness of the night calmed her, and, suddenly, there wasn't so much on her mind. The girl felt as if a heavy weight had all of the sudden been lifted from her shoulders.  
  
She didn't need to say anything.  
  
No one did.  
  
So it wasn't a declaration of love, or a passionate embrace. It wasn't a promise, or a commitment.  
  
But it **was** a wish.  
  
And for the good at heart, wishes always come true.  
  
**_I'll Give You Anything And Everything_**  
  
.......................................................................

**A/N: How do you like? It didn't turn out as good as i originally planed, but, hey, no one's perfect. Please R&R...i feel like I say that a lot...heh..heh. Anyway, I don't own the song, it's "Anything and Everything" by Martina McBride.   
  
1. What Kagome is referring to is when she made a wish during the second movie. No one knows for sure what it was so this was kind of my own idea :)   
**


End file.
